Power of Love
by Purity's Tears
Summary: This one is soooooooooooo awesome. I am proud of this one because I worked really hard on it! So remeber to R+R!


Mimi's POV  
"Come on! We're almost to the top!" said Tai. We were climbing spiral mountain. "I'm not going to complain, no matter how bad my feet hurt, no matter how much I want to lie down and cry." I thought to myself. I gritted my teeth as it started to rain. As usual I was last walking up the mountain. "I hate this rain!" I thought to myself. Tai looked back at me. "Well, you're unusually quiet." he said. I didn't say anything. I started to cry, but kept walking. No one can see me cry. It's raining.   
  
Tai's POV  
Mimi was quiet. Too quiet. She would usually be whining her butt off. I looked back at her again. She looked like she was crying. Not like her usual stupid baby crying, like a sad crying. Like when Kari cried when I yelled at her.   
  
Matt's POV  
Tai was picking on Mimi just because she was quiet. I looked back at her, she was crying. Even though rain sopped her face, I could see the tears. I always cried when it rained. Nobody knows. But me. Poor Mimi. I stopped and waited for her. "You know, I used to do that too." I said.  
  
Mimi's POV  
"What are you talking about?" I asked harshly. "Nothing." he said. In the rain his hair went down to his shoulders, so did Tai's. "Tai told me about how you sang to the Geckomon. He said you were awesome." said Matt. "Thanks." I said. I took my pink hat off. I lost my hair tie when we were in the desert. I don't know why, but whenever I'm next to him, I feel protected.  
  
Matt's POV  
Mimi walked next to me for a long time. She wasn't complaining. Maybe because she was next to me. Yeah, right. All of us walked in silence. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
Mimi's POV  
It was quiet for so long, I almost felt like I had to whine. Finally someone said something. "Matt's got a girlfriend!" said Tai. Oh great! Perfect timing. "I do not!" yelled Matt. "Come on Mimi! Pucker up!" yelled Tai. "Tai stop it!" I yelled covering my ears. "Leave her alone Kamiya!" yelled Matt.   
  
Matt's POV  
I just wanted him to stop picking on Mimi. "You think you can beat me?" he asked. "Indefinitely." I said. Without warning he jumped on me. I kicked him off. He just got up again and punched me hard in the stomach. Than it was over. I knew I had lost. I just lied there clinging to my stomach.  
  
Mimi's POV  
I rushed over to Matt. He was just lying there moaning in pain. This was awful. We were supposed to be fighting Piedmon, not ourselves. It was all my fault Matt was there clinging to his stomach. If I had just been complaining... "I'm sorry. It's all my fault." I said. "The one time I tried not to be a crybaby.." I started. "It's not your fault." said Matt. "Yes it is." I said.   
  
Matt' POV  
Why was Mimi apologizing? It wasn't her fault. It was Tai's. She was just trying to be less of a wet quilt. I felt her hot tears on my cheek.   
  
Mimi's POV  
Why? I kept asking myself. Why. Tears flooded my eyes. I turned to Tai who looked not the least bit sorry. "Shouldn't you apologize?" I asked furiously. "Why should I? It's your fault, you said so yourself." he said sarcastically. Matt was sitting up now. I wanted to bust Tai's gut. "I mean he has a temper problem. And he's just a big fat wimp. Like you!" said Tai. Now he was testing my patience. No way I'm going to give in.  
  
Izzy's POV  
Mimi looked pretty mad at Tai. Well, Tai is right about one thing. Matt's a wimp. Mimi deserves better. Like me! Matt thinks he's so cool.   
  
Matt's POV  
We stayed at that spot until I felt better. Tai said I just wasted time. When we started walking again, Mimi stayed even further away from the group. But still, she kept up and didn't whine.  
  
Mimi's POV  
We kept walking until we finally got to the top. I was very relieved. That is, until I remembered we went up there in the first place to battle Piedmon. We had already tried five times. And lost.   
  
Tai's POV  
I could tell Mimi was happy that we finally reached the top of the mountain. I think I was a little to harsh on her back when we were climbing. It wasn't her fault at all.   
  
Mimi's POV  
I wish we didn't have to fight. But we have to. I almost wish we hadn't. But when we heard Piedmon coming, I knew this was it. "So, you've come back for more? If you all keep coming back, than I'll have to call the pest exterminator." he laughed. "We'll get you this time!" yelled Tai.  
  
Matt's POV  
We watched as our digimon got defeated in the same way as the last time. When they de-digivolved we knew we had lost again.   
  
Tai's POV  
When Piedmon had defeated our digimon, he attacked us with a title wave of sand. Kari clung to my leg as it hit us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mimi running away and getting missed.  
  
Mimi's POV  
I watched in horror as my friends were hit by the wave of sand. When the sand blew over I saw they were all unconsious (_ can't spell). I rushed over to them. "Guys! Wake up!" I screamed. Piedmon cackled evily. "Your friends can't hear you little girl." he said. I turned furiously to him.   
  
"You'll pay for this!" I yelled. "How? Are you going to whine your way out of this one too?" he asked. My crest started to glow brightly. "Shut up! I don't whine all the time! You hurt my friends! Even though they tease me and call me a brat, they're still my friends! And you'll wish you never layed eyes on the Digdestined" I said. My crest glowed in a blinding light.  
  
"Do you actually think that you can beat me with that puny little thing?" he cackled  
  
There comes a time   
  
When you face the toughest of fights  
  
Searching for a sign  
  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
"Ice wind!" he yelled. A massive wind hit me, but I stood my ground. I wasn't about to give up to this goon.   
  
The wind blows so cold  
  
Your standing alone  
  
Before the battle's begun  
  
But deep in your soul  
  
The future unfolds  
  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
My crest burst out in a lazer of green light. Piedmon tried to block it with his own power. It took a lot of my energy up and soon I felt tired and ready to give in. No! I can't! I have to save my friends! I thought. I'm going to give it my all! Piedmon will never win! Piedmon was losing to me. "Stupid child. You'll never win!" he said. But threw his mean voice I could hear he was afraid.  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the Power of Love  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the power of Love  
  
The power of Love  
  
Now I was losing. He let out a sudden burst. I stepped back. No, Mimi! Don't give in! You have to save the others! I thought.  
  
Matt's POV  
Everyone blacked out except me. But still, I couldn't move. The sand wave had hit us too hard. I managed to open my eyes. Mimi was there. My vision was blurred from the sand. It looked like a green light was flowing from her heart. She's so amazing. I hope she doesn't think I'm jerk. I thought  
  
Blazing emotions  
  
There's a light that flows from your heart  
  
It's a chain reaction  
  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
I watched as Mimi kept fighting. Well, she could have done that the first time we fought this guy. I got up on my knee. I clumsily got up and walked over to Mimi and stood beside her.  
  
Mimi's POV  
To my surprise, Matt was standing beside me. I smiled at him but kept fighting. I wish Matt wasn't so self absorbed. Hiding his true feelings from everybody. I hope he'll open up soon. I thought.  
  
Stand by my side,  
  
There's nothing ot hide  
  
Together, we'll fight to the end  
  
Take hold of my hand  
  
And you'll understand  
  
What it truly means to be friends  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the power of love  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the power of love  
  
It gives meaning to each moment  
  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the power of Love  
  
The power of love  
  
Matt and I watched as Piedmon exploded leaving a black mist. "Wow Mimi, that was amazing." said Matt. "Thanks. Now, let's help our friends." I said  
  
Matt's POV  
I was amazed of the weakness of Mimi's voice. She was so strong. The power of her crest must have taken away some of her energy too. I watched in amazment as a green light surrounded our friends and revived them. "Wha-?" asked Joe in a daze. "Where's Piedmon?" asked T.K. "He's gone for good." I said looking at Mimi. "Wow! Our Digimon are amazing!" said Sora. "They didn't do it." said Mimi holding an exhausted Tanemon. "Well, did he just blow up?" asked Tai. "No, Mimi blew him up." I said.  
  
Mimi's POV  
Everyone looked at Matt like he was crazy. "Give me a break. If our mega level Digimon couldn't, then how could she do it?" asked Tai. "I-well.." I stuttered. "It was her crest." said Matt. "Yeah, but how could she do it if I couldn't?" asked Tai. "Sorry Tai, everything doesn't need your genious." I said.   
  
Matt's POV  
We made camp there. Mimi was especially weak. I was getting worried. I walked over to where she was sitting. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me. I sat down beside her. She put her head on my shoulder. "You know, I think I should write a song about what just happened," said Mimi. "Sure." I said. She laid her head on my chest. "So, is this love?" she asked. "I guess." I said absently. And like it were meant to be, I kissed her.   
  
Mimi's POV  
When Matt kissed me, it was the most wonderful feeling I could have felt. I knew everyone was staring, but for once, I didn't care what they thought or gossiped. I was happy, and that's all I wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Note: That was The Power of Love from the Sailor Moon CD Lunarock. And always R+R!! 


End file.
